This invention relates generally to an improved archery bow handle, and specifically to a handle which allows for movement of the handle relative to the bow frame for accommodating particular positioning of the hand and arm of the archer's relative to a bow frame without sacrificing accuracy or bow draw power.
One of the problems encounted by an archerer using a bow and arrow is that on many bows, the draw weight is often times a large force which has to be firmly supported by the strength in the arm of the archerer's. For example, for a right handed archerer's who pulls the bowstring back with his right hand, the left hand and arm must act as a brace pushing against the bow frame which must be stabilized to achieve accuracy prior to releasing the bowstring. Because of the positional relationship of the bowstring and the bow frame necessary for proper power and arrow accuracy, prior art bows have been uncomfortable while drawing and aiming. No accommodation is made for individuals of different sizes. Because each individual varies with respect to arm, wrist and hand sizes and the like, prior art bows having no grasping adjustment are often uncomfortable to draw and hold.
The present invention provides an improved archery bow that allows the user to adjust the bow frame with respect to grasping hand and arm to a position which may be more comfortable to the user without sacrificing accuracy or bow release force. Specifically, the handle is coupled to the bow frame in such a way as to allow relative movement with respect to the bow frame in two dimensions.